


Robbery

by Lucifers_Pony



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Bank Robbery, Bondage, Bottom Dean, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Gunplay, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Object Penetration, Omega Dean, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Top Castiel, bank robber castiel, castiel - Freeform, dubcon, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9063454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_Pony/pseuds/Lucifers_Pony
Summary: Castiel robs a bank. The money isn't the only thing he takes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My second attempt at fic/smut. Unbeta'ed. Read the tags. You have been warned.

Castiel paused as he entered the bank. Five minutes ‘til closing, and only a lone omega behind the counter. He was surprised. This part of town was pretty empty at night, and not the safest. Security was lax. It was easy for him to disable the bank’s cameras and alarm system. Nevertheless, it was fortunate for him. Seeing that the omega was looking down, he turned and locked the door before turning the sign to closed, then walked toward the front desk.

The omega looked up as he approached. Castiel couldn’t help but notice he was beautiful: jade green eyes, soft pouty lips, freckles spotting his face. He had come here to steal money, but he saw no reason to deny himself all the fruits this bank had to offer.

He quickly drew out his gun and pointed it at the omega, enjoying the way his eyes widened.

“Let me see your hands” he ordered. The omega complied, eyes still trained on the gun.

“I am going to watch you very carefully. I want you to go back to that safe, and place all the money in my bag here. No sudden movements, always keep your hands visible. Make a wrong move and I will shoot. Nod if you understand.”

The omega silently nodded his head. Castiel could barely detect a whiff of fear from him. He looked down at his nametag and smiled.

“Thank you, Dean. Let’s begin.”

They moved back to the safe and the omega, Dean, carefully did as he was told. He was constantly watching Castiel out of the corner of his eye, but followed each command without pause. Watching the beautiful omega do exactly as Castiel said satisfied his inner alpha. He was going to enjoy tonight.

Soon Castiel had the money he came for. He smiled to himself, then put the bag down next to the door of the safe.

“Excellent Dean. It’s good to know you can follow orders. That will come in handy for this next part.” Castiel grinned as he gestured his gun at the omega. “Strip.”

Dean actually looked surprised, and Castiel couldn’t help but find that endearing. He noticed the omega’s eyes darting around the room as if looking for an exit. But there was only one door out of the safe, and Castiel stood between it and Dean. That hesitation though simply wouldn’t do.

“I said strip.” Castiel growled, full alpha authority in his voice. He cocked his gun to let the omega know he was serious. Dean visibly swallowed, before slowly moving to remove his shirt. With each button undone, Castiel got a greater view of golden skin. The omega was clearly toned and lean. Castiel couldn’t wait to explore him fully.

Dean had removed his shirt, shoes, and pants before hesitating again at his underwear. He wore simple black boxer briefs which clung against what looked like a delectable ass. Castiel nearly smiled again as he stared down the omega. 

“Those too.” 

Dean looked down at that and with a shuddering breath quickly shoved down his last remaining garment. He stepped out of them and straightened himself, never lifting his eyes from the floor. He looked as if he greatly wanted to cover his tiny omega cock, but was restraining himself. Good, Castiel thought. Fast learner.

“On your knees.” Castiel commanded. He was pleased to see the omega pause only a second before dropping down. He approached slowly, savoring the anticipation as Dean resolutely stared at the floor. He stopped in front of him, but the omega did not react.

“You will look up at me. You will not look away. Am I understood?” The omega raised his head, looking up at Castiel with hostile eyes. The alpha enjoyed that spark of defiance. It would make this more enjoyable.

“I have a treat for you, Dean. Reach into my pants and release my cock. You may look down to do so. But then you must resume looking up at me.” The omega scowled before shifting his gaze to the bulge in Castiel’s paints. Tentatively, Dean reached forward and pulled down the zipper. Though the omega’s expression never changed, Castiel noticed the slight tremor in Dean’s hand as he reached into Castiel’s boxers and removed his hard member. The omega held it in his hand, his cocky façade fading a bit as he took in the sheer size of it. There was something akin to fear in his eyes, and Castiel chuckled.

“Intimidated? Don’t be. You’ll take it. Now suck. Make it good. I don’t need to remind you what will happen if you don’t.”

The omega scowled again, looking up as if to object. But Castiel pressed the head of his gun against the omega’s temple, and Dean froze before slowly taking Castiel’s cock in his mouth, looking up at him with those sinful green eyes as he did so. Castiel couldn’t help but groan as the warm wetness encompassed him. He knew as soon as he saw those soft, pillowy lips that Dean would be perfect at this. And he didn’t disappoint. 

Dean began to lightly suck before drawing back slowly and licking gently over the tip. His hands moved to massage and rub what he couldn’t fit in his mouth while he bobbed up and down Castiel’s cock. He began to suck harder, occasionally licking a strip along the cock’s underside or paying special attention to the head. Just as Castiel had instructed, the omega looked up at him the entire time, his defiant green eyes only increasing Castiel’s arousal. Castiel let him work at his own pace for a bit, enjoying Dean sucking him off. But he soon wanted more, and gently cupped the back of Dean’s head with his free hand.

“I think you can handle more in that sweet mouth of yours, don’t you?” he asked, applying some pressure to the back of Dean’s head. The omega glared up at him, but was forced to take Castiel deeper. Dean started sucking and rubbing harder, as if hoping he could get Castiel to cum before this went any further. Castiel couldn’t have that now, could he?

“Remove your hands. Clasp your left wrist with your right hand behind your back. Do not move them. Now.” The omega looked a bit forlorn at that but followed the orders. Castiel was pleased at his obedience.

“Now let’s put that pretty little mouth to work. I’m going to fuck your face. Hold still.” 

And Castiel did, starting by short little thrusts to get Dean used to it. He enjoyed watching the omega look up at him while he used his face for his pleasure. Soon he began to push a little deeper, slowly acclimating Dean to his length. Eventually he began to push into the back of Dean’s throat, causing the omega to gag a little.

“Relax your throat.” Castiel grunted as he began to thrust deeper, not bothering to slow down. Dean continued to gag for a bit but apparently got the hang of it, stopping as Castiel shoved in further. Soon, he had his whole length pushing down Dean’s throat. He held it there, enjoying the way Dean’s throat twitched and spasmed around him, the omega looking up at him, eyes wide with fear and discomfort. Castiel groaned in appreciation, rutting into the mouth a few times before slowly removing his length. He wished he had set up a camera to film this. Dean looked amazing taking his cock.

He began to fuck in and out of Dean’s mouth, making him take the whole thing. Soon he began to speed up, until he was only pulling out halfway before jamming back into the omega’s mouth. Castiel began to rapidly fuck the omega’s face, grunting in pleasure as his balls smacked Dean’s chin. He began to feel his knot forming and felt a rush of pleasure at the idea of knotting Dean’s mouth. He rarely did so with other sexual partners. It was a lot to take a knot in one’s mouth, and would undoubtedly hurt Dean’s jaw. But Dean didn’t really have a say in the matter, did he?

Castiel eagerly increased his thrusts until the knot was outside the omega’s lips. Dean tried to start pulling back, but Castiel insistently held his head in place as he continued to thrust. As his knot began to enter Dean’s mouth the omega struggled in earnest, removing his hands from behind his back and pushing against the alpha’s thighs. He was not nearly as strong as Castiel though, who simply held his head in place as he pushed the rest of his knot into the omega’s mouth. He cried out in pleasure as he felt his knot lock into place, and began shooting jet after jet of come down the omega’s throat. Dean stopped struggling, looking panicked as he began to swallow load after load. Some spilled out around the corner of his mouth, and there was the beginning of tears forming in his eyes. Castiel merely sighed in satisfaction as he felt the throat spasming around him. Such a good fuck, and he was just getting started.

“That was very good Dean. Your mouth was made to be fucked. But you moved your hands, which was against my orders. You’ll have to be punished.” Dean looked up at him with a mix of defiance and worry at Castiel’s words. Castiel merely pet the omega’s hair, groaning in appreciation every time he emptied more of his load down the omega’s throat.

It took about 30 minutes for his knot to deflate, but eventually he was able to pull out of Dean’s mouth. He missed the warmth, but knew he would be burying his knot in another warm hole soon enough. He took a moment to enjoy the sight of Dean’s lips, red and puffy from the fucking, spit and cum seeping from the corners of his mouth. Beautiful.

“Place your wrists behind your back like I instructed you before.” Castiel intoned, watching as the omega followed his orders. He kept an eye on Dean as he went over to his bag, pulling out a few lengths of rope. He enjoyed the look of dismay on the omega’s face at the sight.

“Stand up.” Castiel watched the omega slowly stand, his legs shaking like a newborn foal's. Castiel slowly circled him before standing behind him. Dean was tense, so Castiel quickly secured the omega's hands behind his back with the rope before he could try anything. Then, pressing his gun to the omega’s back, commanded him to walk. “To the back room for employees.” Dean hesitated only a moment before doing as he was told, walking into a room a short distance from the safe. Stepping into it, Castiel was pleased to see it contained a table with a few chairs. He nudged Dean forward until he could bend him over the table. “Stay.” Is all he said as he took the remaining rope and secured Dean’s legs to the legs of the table. He then took additional rope to strap the omega’s upper body to the table, completely immobilizing him. That position would do for now. He had plenty of time to play.

The omega hadn’t said anything up to this point, and Castiel decided he liked it that way. Putting down his gun, he grabbed a rag he saw lying on the floor, shoved it into the omega’s mouth, and tied rope around his head to keep it in place. The omega looked disgusted, and Castiel could not help but chuckle at the look he gave him. Castiel simply patted the omega's cheek at that before walking to the other end of the table.

“Delicious.” Castiel murmured, enjoying the view of the omega spread out before him, tied down to the table with his perfect little ass offered up for the taking. Castiel would take his time and enjoy this.

“You’ve been a very naughty boy, Dean. Disobeying orders like that.” Castiel slowly ran his hands over the globes of Dean’s ass, squeezing and molding them before giving a hard swat to the right cheek. Dean jumped in surprise, staying tense. Castiel smiled as he removed his belt, taking it and bringing it down against Dean’s ass with a hard THWACK. Castiel reveled in the sound of a muffled yelp from the omega. He brought the belt down repeatedly and rapidly as the omega strapped to the tabled squirmed and struggled, making pleading noises behind the gag and openly crying. Castiel grinned as he finished, looking at the bright cherry red ass. He ran his hands over it in wonderment, ignoring the pained whimper from Dean as he did so.

“Beautiful.” He murmured before delivering one last slap and chuckling at Dean’s little yelp. He paused, thinking about what he’d like to do next. An idea hit him. He went back to his bag and first retrieved a cock-cage. Dean, despite his obvious pain, had also become erect from the stimulation. Castiel walked over and quickly secured the cage to Dean’s tiny omega cock.

“You are here only for my pleasure. Remember that.” Castiel told him before walking back to his bag. He removed lube, and grabbed his gun. 

Walking back to Dean he added some lube to his finger and slowly traced the omega’s rim, teasing him before slowly inserting a digit into his tight heat. The stimulation from the spanking had produced a bit of slick, but not enough for him to do what he wanted without tearing the omega. And he didn’t want to damage Dean before he fucked him himself.

Castiel began to slowly push in and out of Dean, stretching him slightly before adding two and then three fingers. Dean, who had struggled at first, now simply laid there and took Castiel’s fingers. Castiel smiled at that. Dean was learning his place.

Satisfied that Dean was stretched enough, Castiel removed his fingers and retrieved some more lube before coating the barrel of his gun. He slowly began to insert the tip into Dean, who had gone tense again after the fingers disappeared. Dean seemed startled, clearly not expecting the cold feel of metal. Castiel saw him desperately trying to see what was entering him, and couldn’t help but chuckle at the terrified look on the omega’s face when he realized it was Castiel’s gun.

Castiel began to push slowly in and out, enjoying the way the omega’s hole greedily swallowed the gun. He gradually increased his pace, fucking into the omega with his weapon faster and faster. He angled the gun until he saw a reaction from the omega, identifying his prostate. He then proceeded to repeatedly fuck at the same angle, making the omega enjoy it. Soon the smell of slick permeated the employee’s room, Dean’s fluids coating his gun and streaming down his thighs. Dean began to whine and thrust weakly against the table, and Castiel thrusted the gun a little more forcefully while laughing at the omega’s desperation.

“You like that, don’t you Dean? Like getting fucked up the ass by my gun. Such a little slut. Letting a stranger take you back here, bend you over the table, and fuck you with anything they want. You’re the perfect little bitch, aren’t you?”

Castiel loved watching the humiliated look on Dean’s face at his words. Even better, the way his ass clamped down and a new wave of slick leaked out when Castiel called him a bitch.

“You like being called a little bitch, don’t you Dean? Like being put in your place, being used like a whore? I can tell by how much you enjoy my words. The way that tight little ass clamps down on my gun. You’re insatiable, aren’t you?”

He added more strength behind his thrusts and enjoyed hearing Dean’s muffled groans in response. Castiel could feel himself growing hard once more, and took himself in hand to give a few hard strokes. He gave a few final, brutal thrusts of his gun into Dean before removing it and placing it down by his bag.

Castiel returned to Dean and used the mixture of slick and lube seeping out of the omega’s ass to coat his dick. He rutted against Dean’s ass, letting his cock slide along the crease and tease the squirming omega below him. 

“Don’t worry Dean, I’m going to give you what you want.”

And with that, Castiel thrust into the omega below him. He groaned at the tight heat enveloping him. Even after the stretching, even after fucking him with his gun, Dean still felt like a vice around him.

“God damn, so tight.” Castiel panted, gripping the omega’s hips and giving stuttering little jerks inside him. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’ve never been fucked before. But we both know a little slut like you couldn’t resist bending over for any alpha that came sniffing around.”

Castiel slowly easy out, enjoying the way Dean’s tight heat quivered around his member, trying to keep him inside. He then thrust in suddenly, shoving balls deep into the omega. Ignoring Dean’s pained grunt he began to roughly fuck into the bitch below him, pulverizing his ass with punishing thrusts. He clenched his eyes shut and savored the silence of the room, interrupted only by the sound of his balls slapping against the omega’s ass and Dean’s muffled grunts.

Castiel draped his body over the omega’s, rutting into his ass and scenting the back of the omega’s neck. He didn’t miss how Dean shivered at that, and he leaned forward to gently nibble the omega’s ear. He was rewarded by a clench of the ass enveloping his cock.

“So sensitive,” he whispered, slowing down and now giving the omega slow, deep thrusts. He ran his hands along the omega’s sides, exploring his body as he began to nip along his neck.

“I haven’t had such a good fuck in a long time. I might even want to claim you, keep you for myself.” Castiel enjoyed the way Dean froze beneath him at that, enjoyed the fear that invaded his scent. Castiel didn’t really have any intent to claim him, not yet anyway, but he enjoyed playing mind games with his conquests. Better to keep Dean on edge.

He scented the omega as he continued to lick and suck along his neck, adjusting his angle to make sure he hit Dean’s prostate. The omega whined on his next thrust, shivering under him as Castiel screwed him slow and deep. Castiel was delighted to not scent any blockers or birth control on the omega, just the vague, sweet scent of arousal Dean was emitting. He loved leaving his pets with gifts.

“You’re not on birth control, are you sweetheart?” Castiel asked as he licked a long stripe along Dean’s neck. The omega moaned and spasmed below him, but Castiel didn’t miss the spike of fear at his words. He began to thrust faster, making sure the omega felt it.

“Were you waiting for someone like me to come along and knock you up? Fuck you full of pups? How does it feel, knowing the man who raped you is going to impregnate you? Do you like the thought of carrying my child?” He grinned as the omega shuddered below him, clamping down on his cock. “Of course you do. You’re desperate for it.”

Castiel straightened himself at that, grasping Dean’s hips and speeding up his thrusts. There was something very primal about holding down a fertile bitch and mounting them, fucking them as they’re helpless and filling them with come. He continued to fuck his little toy for another ten minutes before he felt his knot beginning to form. His grip tightened, likely bruising, as he began to pound into the bitch beneath him. 

“Are you ready, Dean? Ready for me to knot you? Give you pups?” The omega, who had been laying pliant beneath him, suddenly renewed his struggle. Castiel had to admire his gumption, even though he surely knew by now it was futile. This omega was a fighter. He would so enjoy fucking the fight right out of him.

Speeding his thrusts and making sure he hit the omega’s prostate, he slammed into the omega’s tight heat repeatedly as his knot began to form. He added more power behind his thrusts, rutting hard against Dean and forcing his knot into the pretty little omega. He was almost concerned it wouldn’t fit, Dean already stretched so tight around him, but with three slamming thrusts and a roar of satisfaction he was able to force his knot into the fertile bitch beneath him. 

He almost missed the sound of Dean’s pained cries beneath his own moans of satisfaction, relishing the jets of come he was coating the omega’s insides with. He couldn’t believe the obscene stretch of Dean’s ass around his knot; it looked painful, and he delightedly rutted his knot further into the omega, enjoying Dean’s muffled yelps.

“Take it. Take it bitch.” Castiel panted as he ground into the omega. “So fucking good. And to think, your first child.” Castiel reached around to the omega’s flat stomach, pressing against it. “Maybe you’ll be lucky and catch multiple times tonight. You certainly smelled ripe enough.”

Castiel continued to taunt the omega as he waited for his knot to go down, touching and teasing as he pleased, enjoying Dean’s defeated slump. Once his knot deflated he chose to re-tie Dean, flipping him on his back and tying his legs vertically to a pipe on the ceiling. He proceeded to find various objects around the employee's room to fuck the omega with until he was hard and aching again, then slipped his cock back into Dean’s ass and fucked him in his new position. After knotting Dean a second time, Castiel decided to take a break. He grabbed water from the water cooler, sipping it as he observed the glazed, fucked-out look in the omega's eyes. He then cleaned his gun before double checking his possessions. Finally, Castiel fucked Dean’s mouth again, the omega offering no resistance as Castiel took what he wanted. Instead of knotting his mouth, he pulled out and came all over the omega’s face. He continued to milk his cock and cover the omega’s body with his cum, satisfaction burning inside him as he saw the wrecked, fucked out, cum-covered mess he had made of Dean.

When he was finished, he tucked himself back into his pants, then walked out of the room to find the pile of Dean’s clothes. He looked through the pockets before finally finding Dean’s wallet. He removed the driver’s license, and took a photo with his phone. He then returned to the omega and took pictures of his abused body from various angles. Finally, he stopped by Dean’s head, leaning over to scent the omega. Yes, he definitely caught. Castiel smiled, knowing he left behind a gift for Dean. He grabbed the omega’s face, making Dean look at him to make sure he was lucid enough to understand what he said next.

“I’m pleased to smell you’ve caught. Fucked full of my pups like the bitch you are.” Dean closed his eyes at that, shuddering. Castiel tsked. “None of that now. I don’t want you getting second thoughts about keeping this child after our little liaison. So I’ve taken the liberty of taking a picture of your license. It’s all I need to find you again. I’ll be paying you a visit in a few months, and if you’re not heavy with my child, you will severely regret it. Do not forget who I am and what I am capable of. Perhaps I’ll kill you. Perhaps I’ll kill your family. Perhaps I’ll claim you. Breed you every day until you’re bursting at the seems with pups. I bet you’d like that last one, slut. Don’t worry. No matter what, I'll fuck you again. Your ass is too good to pass up.” With that, Castiel patted his cheek, re-gagged him, and walked over to gather his money. As he walked toward the door, he heard Dean give a sound of protest, weakly struggling against his bonds.

“Oh, I’m leaving you all tied up for whoever shows up first in the morning. They’ll probably want to take a turn fucking you. Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll get a few more knots before anyone unties you.” Castiel didn’t miss the look of horror on the omega’s face, and smiled back at him. 

“Until next time, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think; I have two sequel's in mind if people are interested.


End file.
